


I Know What You Like

by orphan_account



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [15]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Jared, Bottom Sam, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, First Time, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Tags May Change, Top Dean, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'LL ADD MORE AT EVERY 1K MARKDon't forget to vote for round 3! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223036/chapters/59638132SET DURING The French Mistake, Dean and Sam come face to face with the men who play them on a television show called Supernatural. Which, real fucking original, asshats. They don't get along at first. Dean is his usual mistrustful self, sticking to Sam like a conjoined twin, trying to stop him from talking to Jensen and Jared, not wanting to give them a chance to explain why they seem to get off on playing such tortured souls or whatever. They try to convince Sam and Dean that they admire them and shit, but Dean's not listening to a word they say, too angry to give them the time of day, despite Sam's curiosity. That curiosity bites them in the ass later when Sam swings by their trailer, a begrudging Dean tagging along with him, too pissed to knock the door before he slams it open and sees the guy that plays him, Jensen fucking the everloving shit out of the guy that plays Sam, Jared Pada-something or other. Stuff happens. Hands are places. Fingers are places. Four cocks are present and at some point and they're all fucking like rabbits. HOW DID THEY GET HERE?!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jared Padalecki/Dean Winchester, Jared Padalecki/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Sam Winchester
Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/352190
Comments: 25
Kudos: 74





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do two parts because I got into the whole drama of Dean holding all of the shit on his shoulders and being mad at Jensen for letting him make those mistakes that got Sam hurt. 
> 
> So the first part is the setup, the second part will have the hot, lengthy sex. :D 
> 
> I am not opposed to Dean topping Jensen during the foursome, though I don't think that it's needed, it might be a way for him to show his fielty to Dean or whatever. I don't know. It's not necessary, but if you want that, I'd be okay with it, so let me know. I'm also open to either Sam or Jared topping each other if you want that, also.

Sam strategically placed half of his body in between Dean and the two replicas stood in front of them, mouths slightly agape, eyes bugging from what must have been shock at seeing the two men they claimed to _play_ on TV. According to Dean’s double, Jensen, he helpfully provided, they’ve been acting as Sam and Dean Winchester for going on seven or so years. Unsurprisingly, they insisted that it shouldn’t be possible for the two of them to be there. The taller one, Jared—Sam’s double, seemed to be having a freak out on the inside, even when his eyes offered warmth and comfort if either of them needed to talk, like he’s some kind of _here-for-you_ guidance councillor or whatever.

Dean’s having trouble getting over himself, Sam thought, with how he was caught between growling angrily about the injustices that they faced on a day to day basis while those two assholes yucked it up and raked in the cash earned off their backs, or exclaiming how handsome both of them were. It wasn’t the first time Dean got a stiffy for himself, after all. Well, not himself. Jensen wasn’t Dean and Dean wasn’t Jensen. They were two entirely different people, who happened to share the same Ken-doll face that had everyone and their grandma pledging their allegiance on the inside, while pretending to hate his advances on the outside.

To his credit, if he had noticed Dean’s heated, satisfied stare, Jensen refused to make any comment on it or encourage him. It’s not as though Sam thought that Dean would be a threat to the man if he somehow indicated that he had the green light to finally fall into himself, he just didn’t want Dean’s ego to get any bigger than it already was at that point.

“All right, Thing One and Thing Two, we’re just characters on a TV show. Ha-ha. Y’got got us. ’m convinced, really,” Dean went on, sending Sam a sharp look when he put more of himself in the middle of them. He can’t risk Dean starting anything there. “But other than you being fortunate enough to have a sexy mug like mine, what _proof_ do you have that you’re who you say you are?”

Sam rolled his eyes, hard. Jared looked at him sympathetically, though Sam doubted that Jensen was as vein as Dean was, if at all. He seemed more reserved than anything else.

“Well, I know everything about you,” Jensen said, holding eye-contact. “Do you wanna ask some questions or somethin’?”

“Sure, pal. Then we can braid each other’s hair an’ exchange makeup tips. Speaking of which, _lipstick_? Really?”

Jensen rubbed at his face in earnest. “It comes off.”

“Mhm,” Dean sneered. “How do you expect me to believe that… That if you’re _me–_”_

“I’m _not you._ I _play_ you,” Jensen cut in, breathing out a sharp breath. “This is like my worst nightmare come to life.”

Jared turned then, a smile in his eyes as he rubbed Jensen’s shoulder. Dean stared at the motion, suspicion heavy in his scrutiny. Whatever he was thinking, he dismissed with a stuttered wave of his hands.

“It doesn’ matter. You have control over what I do, so why did I have to watch my brother die?” Dean snapped, Sam’s arm reaching out the only thing stopping him from getting up in their faces. “Why did Sammy have to suffer like that? Why did _I_ have to go to Hell? Why did Mom have to die, and, and Dad? I know he wasn’t the best—”

“Dean,” Sam soothed, eyes soft as he kept up with his wayward gaze. “Calm down, man. Come on. They just do what they’re paid to do, right?”

Jared nodded first, pain in his eyes from just seeing the state Dean was trying to tear himself out of. “We understand why the writers wanted it… Why Kripke wanted it, but no one understands how you feel better than we do,” he explained, looking like he wanted to wrap Dean up in his arms and extract all of the pain unto himself.

“You don’t know crap,” Dean declared, shoving Sam’s arm out of the way. Sam stepped to the right in time to see the look of respect when Jensen acted as a wall preventing Dean from getting to Jared, not that he planned to. “That’s cute, you protecting your boyfriend an’ all—” slow blink, followed by a mild look of disgust as he clearly recalled that Jared looked exactly like Sam, “but I’m not mad at him. You play me, so that means when I fail to protect my brother, it’s _your_ fault.”

It’s not hard to see the tension and stress building in Jensen’s body. If he played Dean and knew him as well as he claimed to, then he would know that coming to blows with him would never end well.

“I’ll take that, Dean. And, for what it’s worth, I wish things could be different for both of you,” Jensen said, sounding sincere. “Can I at least offer you a beer?”

Dean scoffed, throat clicking. “I don’t want anything from you, dude,” he replied scornfully, turning on his heel and dragging Sam off with him with a hold on the back of his jacket. “Can you believe that asshole?” Dean asked when they were far enough away that he decided it was time Sam was allowed to walk on his own. “A beer? Like that’s goin’ to change what’s already happened.”

“You like beer,” Sam offered, with a shrug. “I also like beer.”

Green eyes cut to him. “So you want us to go back there and invite them to game night? Reds vs Blues?” Dean made a gesture like Sam’s unspoken idea was blasphemy. “You don’t drink with the enemy, Sammy. Didn’t Dad ever tell you that?”

“You’ve heard of know thine enemy, right?”

Dean looked offended. “Yes. Everyone has heard that quote, bookworm. What, are y’gonna come out with some Aristotle next?” he mocked, scowling balefully. “I don’t want to get to know those asshats. I want to get the Hell out of here.”

At that point in time, Dean’s _Deanisms_ were indicating that not even he believed that he was done tearing Jensen and Jared a pair of new assholes, jaw-clenched tight as he narrowed his eyes into slits in search of something they could use to put together a spell to leave the bizarro world they ended up in. Sam couldn't blame Dean for being as upset as he was, even if there was nothing they could do to change the past, and, again, if Jensen truly knew Dean, he wouldn’t hold his attitude against him. He was doing what he always did, lashing out blindly, still holding onto things that would one day be his downfall.

If you asked him, Sam wished there was a way he could alter Dean’s memories so that he didn’t have to be laboured with the burden of all of the little _failures_ that he seemed to take full ownership of. Even Sam’s failures fell on his shoulders without him having to lift a finger to transfer them over. Dean took them all on willingly, as though he were a parent accepting responsibility for their misbehaving child. Sam could have carried his own baggage—he wanted to because he knew how to unpack it and deal with it much better than Dean could, but Sam didn’t have access to Dean’s brain, so there was no way for him to flip the switch.

“Would you stop standing around in la-la land and help me look for a way out of this hell-hole?” Dean snapped, fingers clicking in front of his face angrily. “Well, if it isn’t Mario and Luigi,” he said mockingly, gesturing to Jensen and Jared making their way over to them.

“Look,” Jared started, holding his hands up in surrender to show he wasn’t a threat to them. “I really hate to ask ya’ll this, but can you hang out in one of our trailers? I know—I know you want to get out of here, but our stunt doubles aren’t _this_ made to measure, so it’s only going to freak everyone out if mirror images of us are seen running around—though, it might make a good prank,” he added, turning to make a sly face at Jensen, who shot him a disapproving look that went on until he spun his head back around with a sheepish grin on his face. “So, whaddya say? We’ve got beer, pizza, any music you could ever want to listen to—”

“Next you’ll be opening up the back of your ice-cream truck and—”

“Dean, don’t be an ass,” Sam admonished him, lips stretching out dimly in apology. “He’s tired, cranky and could do with a burger. Can you get that for us?” Sam directed his question to Jensen, assuming he was the type to not hang around, and there was only so much more of Dean’s foul attitude that he could personally put up with, especially if he was going to be stuffed into a trailer with him.

“I’m _right here,_ Sammy,” Dean reminded him, slapping his shoulder. “My love of burgers isn’t gonna get me in that trailer, so forget it.”

Sam swallowed down the whispered annoyances bubbling up his throat, turning his best puppy-dog look on Dean, the pleading in his eyes already creating a couple of chinks in Dean’s armour, his arms folding across his chest in an effort to block him, lips set in a tense, fine line and eyebrows knitted together in defiance.

Eventually, like always, Dean threw his arms up and exclaimed, “Damn eyes!”, demanding Jared tell him where he was supposed to go with a sharp, “ _You,_ trailer, where, right now!”, carting Sam off the minute he knew where they were going, pinning him with irritated glances at each corner they turned to find the right one.

Once inside, Dean turned his nose up at the glorified glamping trailer, commenting on those actors probably thinking their shit doesn't stink because they can afford, admittedly, sweet digs like those. Sam pretended he didn’t notice Dean molesting the extensive Vinyl collection, switching his brain off completely the moment Dean let out a deep moan when he saw the Guitar signed by Eric Clapton.

Dean talked in his ears about it, declaring that Jensen could maybe make up for all the shit they’d been through if he left him that puppy, while Sam took more interest in a dent in the cupboard door, something so out of place in a machine that was practically immaculate.

Right about the time Dean was strumming a few chords on the guitar, _badly,_ “Well, I never got to learn! I was looking after your sorry ass all the time. And when I wasn’t, I was banging babes like a good Christian boy should,” Jensen stepped into the trailer with a plate of burgers in one hand and a crate of beer held in the other.

Sam got up to help him since Dean was being stubborn enough that he wouldn’t even offer, regarding Jensen with a spiteful appraisal, his eyes saying what his mouth wasn’t, for once, which was why he was still in the trailer with them.

Jensen must have known Dean better than they both thought.

“Jared’s filming his parts. I’m on break, and I know you enough to keep an eye on you,” he stated, firmly, setting the crate of beer on the table, a pointed look at Dean that it was a peace offering, as well as the plates of burgers which Dean feigned disinterest in, even as his hands twitched at his sides, tongue peeking out of his mouth to wet his lips. “Dude, eat. I don’t know why you _have_ to eat everything you get your hands on, but I’m not here to judge.”

Apparently, that was all Dean needed because he snatched a burger off the plate and took a huge bite out of it a second later, side-eyeing Jensen as he chewed with his mouth open. Sam stared at him in fond disgust, if that was even a thing, while Jensen acted as if that was an everyday occurrence.

“It’s okay, he knows how to use a napkin,” Sam teased, wanting Jensen to loosen up a bit. “It’s your fault, anyway.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, gesturing to Dean. “He’s _your_ character.”

Dean made a sound around his mouthful that indicated he was communicating that he was _still there,_ pinning both of them with a harsh glare before swallowing his bite, shrugging and chewing off another chunk.

“Well, my inspiration for that one was Jared, actually. When he gets too excited, he can’t talk between mouthfuls,” Jensen said, warmth in his eyes as he spoke about the man. “To be honest, Dean’s more like Jared than I am, in a few different ways.”

“No way,” Sam dismissed, cracking open a beer and handing it to Dean, who accepted it without a word. “That guy looks cuddly. Dean’s _not_ cuddly.”

A booted foot pressed into his shin but Sam ignored it.

“You’re not wrong. He wanted to hug both of you as soon as he got over the shock,” Jensen confirmed, casting his eyes over Dean with a look of sympathy. “You guys don’t hug enough.”

Both Sam and Dean shifted uncomfortably, an unspoken agreement passing between them to avoid eye-contact for the rest of the conversation.

“But then that’s what makes it special,” Jensen continued, staring longingly at a can of beer. Guess he wasn’t allowed to drink between sets. “Not that the fans wouldn’t love it if Sam and Dean hugged it out every episode.”

Sam didn’t have a response to that. He sipped his beer and scanned the man in front of him, searching for anything that might be different. Since Jensen was in Dean Winchester mode, he wore the same clothes, his face was the same level of rugged-attractiveness, his hair the exact same style. If there was one thing that was astronomically different, it was the lack of weight underneath his eyes that followed Dean around like an unwanted shadow.

Unable to help but wonder, Sam shifted his gaze to a few key areas, wondering if Jensen lifted his shirt up to his side, would there be a jagged scar from the time Dean barely avoided a fatal blow, biting down on his sleeve as Sam stitched him back together again? If he lifted the bottoms of his jeans, would there be a nasty bruise from their recent run-in with a vengeful spirit? Sam didn’t know. If anything, it would be nice to see Dean without all of the pain that lingered beneath his flesh and all around it, like that time he came back from Hell a whole new man. That wasn’t supposed to last, though, of course.

“Then it would be soft-core gay porn,” Dean muttered, not looking at either of them. “I don’t need to hug my brother every day to, y’know,” he insisted, gesturing between them, not willing to continue the train of thought.

“I got it,” Jensen replied, somewhat less tense. “How’s your burger?”

Dean merely raised an eyebrow to show that he was fine with it, sucking the grease off of his fingers and chasing the food down with a gulp of beer. He belched at the end, long and loud. Sam was about to apologise for his lack of manners, again, however, stopped when he clocked Jensen’s held in laughter.

Maybe they were more similar than Jensen was giving them credit for.

Sam discouraged Dean’s satisfied smirk, lips pinched in distaste. They crooked up into a half-smile a beat later when Dean grinned at him proudly, pearly-whites out on full display, somehow unmarred by bits of burger.

Hours later, Dean still wasn’t even acknowledging Jensen’s existence, sitting back against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, content to let Sam do all of the talking while he stewed in his own anger. It wasn’t that Sam didn’t understand where Dean was coming from, but Jensen had been nothing but nice to them so far, and he seemed to genuinely care about Dean, eyes softening when they checked on him, the moss green darkening in sadness when he took in the visible effects of Dean’s life.

Something had to give at some point.

“Listen, Dean,” Jensen started, apparently having read Sam’s mind. “I know you’ve had a hard life. Hell, I think you might have had one of the worst upbringings in the history of television, but I’ll tell you this man, there isn’t any other S.O.B. I can think of tougher than the Winchesters.”

Dean offered a humourless laugh. “I’m fine. _We’re_ fine. No thanks to you jackoffs. Save your motivational speech for someone who gives a damn. You only get paid to _play_ us. You don’t have to live our lives. You don’t have to face monsters day in, day out, never really knowing if tomorrow’s even a possibility,” he said, pausing to stare at Sam, potentially drawing strength from him. “No offence, pal, but until you’ve seen what it’s like to _actually_ be me, your spiel means shit. ”

“Dean—”

“No, Sammy,” Dean cut him off, shoulders tense as he stood and walked away from them, ducking into what Sam assumed to be the bathroom.

“I guess he wasn’t ready to hear that.” Jensen thumbed his ear and shook his head. “Now I feel like an asshole.”

“He’ll come around,” Sam said, with a wan smile. “He’s like a horse. When you get too close, he spooks.”

“I heard that!” Dean called out through the door, banging on it.

Sam acted as if he hadn’t said anything, “But when you do get close enough, and he does let you in,” he continued, leaning in to be slightly more inconspicuous. “There’s no one better to have in your corner.”

“I know,” Jensen agreed, smiling at him. Sam reminded himself that the man was a replica of his brother and was strictly not to be thought of as handsome. “The same goes for you, too.”

Sam smiled back.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start something and you think one part is enough. Then two will do. Now it's going to be three. Ugh. 
> 
> Just to clarify, this is an alternate, canon-divergence French Mistake, where we pretend the Alpacca owning Jared and vain, assholey Jensen doesn't exist, and is instead the real Js we know and love unconditionally. 
> 
> I didn't even consider that when I came up with the prompt. LOL But as someone pointed out, it would have made sense if it was canon. As I pointed out to them, however, it never would have led to a hot as fuck foursome because Dean would have ended up beating the shit out of Jensen for being an asshole. o/ 
> 
> SO AGAIN, there are three parts now. :D... BUT IT WILL GET IT DONE BEFORE MONDAY OR I'LL FOREVER SUFFER AT THE TALONS OF RAVENOUS BIRDS ON A MISSION TO PECK APART MY INSIDES.

Dean had a single moment to appreciate the relaxed set to Sam’s eyes as he laughed at something _Jensen_ said, shoulders rising and falling from the force, a twin smile aimed in his direction as _Jensen_ continued his train of thought, Sam’s laughter getting louder and less controlled as his face creased up in mirth, head thrown back, looking absolutely nothing like the battle-hardened hunter he drank late into the night with, to dull the ache of another life lost due to them being one step behind their target—sometimes it extended to late morning if one of them happened to form a connection with the victim, whether they intended to or not.

After that second ended, Dean’s eyes tracked the _lack of space_ between his stunningly handsome duplicate and his little—well, not literally—brother. They were sat… _closer_ than someone would expect after having known the other person for less than the space of a couple of hours. Did Sam conveniently forget that that person—who could apparently make him laugh like that, which Dean endeavoured to deny how said action made him feel—wasn’t him or something? Was that it? They did look exactly the same, except, Dean was the slightest bit handsomer. Because he was. That was a fact. Can’t deny facts.

Still, their knees shouldn’t have been touching. Jensen’s hand shouldn’t have been patting Sam’s knee when he emphasized a point. Nor should they have been squeezing his shoulder to bring him back in and let him know that he wasn’t finished with whatever it was that he had been saying yet, though it was clear that Jensen was just pleased Sam was smiling—and laughing. Because of him. And not Dean, apparently.

No, Dean lost the ability to do that the second Sam figured out it wasn’t some Guardian Angel scrounging together enough money for them to have dinner night after night. Sam didn’t need to see that Dean was eating from a pack of twinkies while Sam got all the good nutrition and shit. Dean was better off when Sam was convinced some Goddess was watching over them, until he followed Dean out of the motel they were staying in, watched him perform odd jobs like washing cars or… Ugh. Gardening. Sam saw him _begging_ some crotchety old woman for a couple of shifts at her diner, even if he was barely fourteen at that point. Sam’s birthday had been coming up, and Dean had wanted to get him something nice.

Sam hadn’t said anything about it that night, even though it was clear as the blue fucking sky above that he had wanted to demand to know why he was starving himself for him, the memory of Dean clutching his stomach while staring longingly at the bacon-double burger on Special offer at the diner, which he dismissed with a shake of his head and ran to the store instead to load up on some nutritious one-meals for Sam for the next couple of nights, had been visible in Sam’s eyes when he was picking at his food.

Dean had protested when Sam scraped half of his one-meal onto a separate plate and nudged it toward him, a silent demand that implored he _never_ go hungry for him again. Sam cemented it later in the week, having snuck out while Dean was asleep, returning equipped with a bacon-double burger and a no-nonsense statement that he was to eat all of it. He wasn’t sure if it was the burst of flavour in his mouth with each bite that made his stomach do a happy dance or just knowing that Sam cared about him…

A shudder of revulsion ran through him, Dean stomping down the need to gag on thin air. He focused his attention back on the conversation happening between Sam and Jensen, somewhat chagrined that neither of them had even noticed he’d made his supreme exit from the bathroom yet, ready for them to bow down to his eternal greatness and beg for his mercy. Dean smirked at his own thought, lips contorting into a scowl as Jensen leaned in even further, his eyes dropping to Sam’s— _oh, hell no._

“Hey, hey, hey. Why don’t you two love birds put some distance between you, huh? I mean, you’re hogging all the estrogen,” Dean said, forcing himself between them with a pointed look at Jensen. “So, what are you two girls talking about? Which 1D guy is your bae?”

The laughter from before died the instant he sat down, and something that can’t actually be guilt slithered along his spine.

“No, Dean,” Sam replied, curling in on himself. Tension could be felt to the right of him, where Jensen was rubbing the pads of his fingers over his knuckles. “We were just talking.”

“Jensen must be quite the comedian,” Dean added, inclining his head in the man’s direction. “Come on then, funny man. Tell me a joke.”

“He wasn’t telling a joke, he was telling me a story,” Sam corrected him, and his effort to defend Jensen only served to increase Dean’s annoyance. “But, uh, he is funny. He said Jared’s hilarious.”

“I’ll bet.” Dean directed his response at Jensen, even if it was Sam that spoke _for him._ Jensen held eye contact with him. It was hard to tell if he was aware of the audible swallow he let out after almost a full minute of non-stop staring from Dean. The couch shifted to the left of him, then, Sam mumbling something under his breath about it being his turn to use the bathroom, which left the two of them alone. “What’re you doing here, dude? You think, what, make Sammy laugh a couple of times and suddenly everything is peachy?”

Jensen shook his head, sighed through his nose.

“I know you think I’m workin’ some kind of angle here, but ‘m not. You stormed off, your brother was worried, so I told him a couple of stories to distract him. That’s all.”

Dean scoffed.

“You sweet on him?” He challenged, shoulders squared. “I saw the way you were lookin’ at him. I _know_ that look. You wanna kiss 'im?”

Jensen had the decency to look a little flustered, which had Dean biting back a smirk. “What? No. I—I never realized how mistrustful you were until actually meeting you.”

“Watch this space, buddy. After I die, my face is what you’ll see when you look the word up,” Dean retaliated, rising to his full height. Jensen rose after him, apparently not okay with being looked down on from that height. “Look, if I promise to be on my _best behavior,_ will you fuck off?”

A pinch of hurt flashed through Jensen’s eyes at that, and Dean buried the regret under a pile of rubble ten-foot deep.

“All right,” Jensen said after a minute, jaw locked. “I know you’re a man of your word so I won’t question you,” he continued, licked his lips then walked out of the trailer, hesitating for one, time-slowing moment at the door.

Sam came out of the bathroom after that, bitch-face no.6 provoking an eyeroll as he stalked over to him. “What did you say?”

“Nothin’,” he lied, scowling at his brother. “Why do you care? Miss your boyfriend already?”

“He’s a good guy, Dean,” Sam snapped, throwing himself down on the couch with an epic huff, practically bordering on a tantrum. “Neither of them knew that we were real, that they could end up meeting us someday. They were just doing their jobs, what they are _paid_ to do, man. Jensen even said that if he knew from the start that he would meet us one day, he would have either quit the show before it even started or gone along with it in case not doing so meant we’d never have existed in the first place.”

Dean sneered. “Holy shit, Sammy, you’re gonna need some industrial strength mouthwash to get the taste of Jensen’s dick out of your mouth,” he mocked, jerking his fist as he tongued the inside of his cheek. “I didn’t know I was in the bathroom _that_ long. Or maybe he’s just _that quick_ to the draw, huh?”

“Bite me, Dean,” Sam replied, pissed as all Hell, arms folded over his chest, bottom lip jutting out with the top one sealed over in a tight, thin line. Fuck. “You don’t even know how much he loves you, Dean.”

“I don’t care,” Dean said, lowly.

“Well, you should. He said you’ll be a part of him forever.”

“Pfft. Obsessed much?”

Sam scowled. “He said it’s been an honor to play such a multi-faceted character with a secret heart of gold and—”

“Spare me the theatrics, Samantha. I know I’m the shit. I don’t need him or you or anyone to tell me that,” Dean cut him off, rudely, training his eyes on the door as if he was waiting for Jensen to come crawling back in. “And, heart of gold? That’s _his_ interpretation.”

“Oh, you’re so full of it,” Sam clipped, chin pointed up, jaw-clenched. “Go apologize to him.”

Dean laughed. “No way.”

“Fine, I’ll apologise for you. Like always,” Sam declared, squaring his shoulders when Dean stood in his way. “Get out of my way, Dean.”

“No,” Dean teased, grinning. “We’re s’posed to stay here, remember? You wouldn't wanna disappoint your boyfriend now, would ya’?”

In response, Sam seemed to throw everything he had behind his next glare, shoulders deflating as he stepped back and sat down with a thud. “You don’t actually care about that.”

“I’m offended that you would even insinuate that I would get in the way of you practically presenting your ass to a carbon copy of me,” Dean replied, dryly, taking the seat furthest away from Sam, squicked out by the topic of conversation. “No one can resist this amount of handsome.”

“Ha. So go kiss him. Say he owes you for all the pain you suffered,” Sam joked, rolling his eyes. “While you’re at it, he can pull the tree-sized stick out of your ass.”

Dean made a displeased face, which apparently had no effect on Sam.

“All I’m saying is that he deserves a chance. Or, at any rate, he doesn’t deserve your bullshit,” Sam added, tone somewhat softer. “Just think about it, okay?”

Dean wasn’t ready to commit to that just yet.

===

Jared saw that Jensen was suffering in his trailer right after the door closed behind him. Jensen was sat with his back against the couch, head tilted back as he stared into space, worry lines riddling his body. Jared hated seeing him so stressed out, though he more than understood what he was going through given their current situation with the real, live and in 4D Winchesters turning up on their doorstep.

They’ve _role-played_ before, but that took the cake.

In fact, Jensen hadn’t even kissed him since they showed up, clearly terrified that Dean would string him up by his intestines if he saw them making out, his irrational brain assuming Jared was Sam before he even took the time to ask the question to clear the whole mess up. Even then, Jensen didn’t seem certain that Dean still wouldn’t truss him up.

Jared liked kissing Jensen. A lot. They kissed when they woke up in the morning, in the shower, after they brushed their teeth, before they left the trailer, after their set was finished, back in the trailer, before lunch, in between breaks, etc. They kissed many times throughout the day, and Jared had grown so accustomed to them that when Jensen didn’t meet him halfway earlier he felt his stomach drop further than was physically possible.

So it was only logical that he killed two birds with one stone now, both getting the kisses he rightfully deserved and offering Jensen a distraction from his debilitating thoughts.

With his mind made up, Jared nodded to himself once before stripping out of his Sam get up and climbing onto Jensen’s lap, fully naked. It wasn’t difficult to discern the moment Jensen realised he wasn’t alone on the couch anymore, wandering hands crawling up Jared’s thighs, kneading the flesh all the way up to the curve of his ass, where they paid most of their attention to.

Jared heard a groan beneath him, provoking his body to shift forward so he could stare down into Jensen’s clouded eyes, lust and hesitation warring with each other as Jared pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

“He hates me, Jay,” Jensen said, fingers digging into the meat of Jared’s ass. “I don’t know what to do.”

“He needs time,” Jared assured him, cupping his chin and melding their lips together for a longer, harder kiss. “You need to relax, man.”

“And how am I s’posed to do that?” He challenged, one perfect ‘brow raised as he smiled wanly at him. Jared couldn’t have that, pressing another kiss that didn’t end until Jensen was struggling to take in his next breath. “You always know what I need.”

“I know. Now we can focus on what I need. It starts with a P,” Jared began, dipping lower to kiss at the hollow of Jensen’s throat. “Or a C,” he added, rolling his ass down onto Jensen’s crotch, stealing a bitten-off moan from him as he cast his hands down his flanks, rucking up his shirt when he reached the bottom, up and up until two dusky nipples braved the cool air. Jared breathed over each of them, wetting his lips as he swirled his tongue around the left one. “Or a D,” he continued, inclining his hips back enough to reach into Jensen’s— _Dean’s—_ jeans and curled his hand around his cock. “And it’s nice and hard between the finest pair of bowed-legs on the planet.”

“You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me with all that talk,” Jensen admonished, lightly, pressing a palm against one of Jared’s cheeks. “You horny, sweetheart?”

Jared leant into the touch, popped the button of Jensen’s jeans open on the first try and tugged the zipper down. “I’m always horny for your dick, Jen.”

“Mm. Tell me more,” Jensen encouraged, lifting his hips as Jared got to his knees quickly to forcefully remove the offending jeans and boxers, resumed the position and slotted Jensen’s hard, leaking cock between his asscheeks. They both moaned as Jensen rode the crease, nails creating half-moons on the flesh of Jared’s ass as he fucked up against him, head tipping forward to catch a taut nipple between his teeth.

Jared arched into it, squeezed his ass tighter, which had Jensen letting go, mouth falling open on a groan, eyes squeezed shut. Jared used to opportunity to rid Jensen of his shirt, leaning down to pepper his neck collarbone and shoulder with lasting bites. Jensen returned the favour and then some, pulling Jared’s asscheeks apart, cock slip-sliding faster between them with the addition of pre-come slicking the way.

“Fuck, Jen, I needed you inside me yesterday,” Jared practically scolded him, teasing the crown of Jensen’s cock with his hole, which had Jensen emitting a low whine. “You love how much I love your dick, don’t’cha?”

Jensen bore his teeth and brought two, heavy hands down on his ass in warning. “Tell me you don’t need prep.”

“You tell me,” Jared quipped, taking the tip into himself, Jensen’s eyes rolling back in his head as he clearly felt the ease at which Jared opened up around him, anal-walls expanding to accommodate Jensen’s impressive girth as he accepted the entirety of his length, both of them groaning into the other’s flesh when Jared touched base.

“Ride ‘em, cowboy,” Jensen teased, kissing the side of Jared’s neck as he hugged his middle, helped him lift off and drop back down.

It was a slow, slow grind, Jared understanding that he needed to draw it out for as long as he possibly could, ass squeezing Jensen’s cock almost brutally, body bending and dipping, rising and falling. Lips met in heated exchanges, Jared’s cock slid between their stomachs when Jensen curled into him, muffling a loud moan into his chest. Jared felt the rumble, hole flexing encouragingly, Jensen’s cock throbbing in response.

When Jared was close, he stopped to kiss and lick Jensens’ throat, allowing both of them to get their breaths back, staving off their orgasms for as long as he possibly could.

“Fuck, I love your ass,” Jensen declared, palming Jared’s cheeks greedily and offering aborted thrusts, tongue thrusting into Jared’s mouth with evident intent. Jared felt the strain in Jensen’s jaw as they sucked on each other’s tongues, his ass unconsciously flexing around the mass inside him, Jensen’s nails digging into his flesh and throat vibrating in warning.

“It loves you, too,” Jared said cheekily, rolling his ass back in invitation, which Jensen took with a sharp snap of his hips that punched out Jared’s next breath. “Oh shit,” he exclaimed, wrapping his legs around Jensen’s waist as he turned them to the side with a grunt, getting Jared’s legs over his shoulders and fucking down into him, groin pressed flush against him with each press in.

“Fuck… Yes, fuck me, Jen,” Jared demanded, bearing his neck for Jensen’s lips to seal over his pulse-point, the added stimulation sending his hole twitching in a wild frenzy, Jensen’s answering _sonovabitch!_ having a very Dean-esque quality to it.

Jared was pretty sure Jensen was about to go off like a rocket if it wasn’t for the, “I told you Bert and Earnie are gay, Sam!”

Which effectively brought everything to a grinding halt, Jensen’s face displaying his mortification even as he draped himself fully over Jared to conserve _his_ dignity.

Shit.


	3. Part Threee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is not finished yet, but I wanted to post something for you guys. I don't know how much of the sex scene is left to go, but I need to regroup. Ugh. I'm sorry. At least it's something, right? DX But I'm sure there's gonna be double-penetration with Jared in the middle. Which I think would be hot. And maybe Jensen fucking Jared, Dean fucking Sam, leaning over and kissing each other as they plough them. Hmm. Ideas. Yes. Lots of ideas. I do want to have a thing similar to Jensen showing Dean how to blow Sam, with Jensen showing Dean how to eat ass, until Sam is a blushing, begging mess, not willing to wait any longer for Dean to bury himself to the hilt inside him. 
> 
> So that too. But I must rest my fingers. XD

Jensen knew it was stupid, but his first thought after hearing Dean’s exclamation was that he wasn’t _“gay”,_ he was bi-sexual. Maybe. The jury was still out on that one since he had yet to find any man other than Jared sexually attractive in the slightest. He supposed someone could say that he was Jared-sexual, and that would have been accurate. Or, they could shorten it to Jay-sexual, which, quite frankly, rolled off the tongue better.

Before Jared, when he was in the mood to lose himself in a warm body, they were always decidedly _female._ At least, if any of them happened to not be, they did a pretty damn good job of hiding it.

Then he met Jared, and that same night he had his first sexual fantasy about a man. He had wanted to actually wrap his hand around Jared’s cock and use all the tricks he learnt on himself to have him coming with a hoarse cry. Jensen had no idea where it came from. He had been keyed up after a successful read-through with the man, excited and a lot horny. What started out as casually stroking his cock as he flicked through some porn ended with the video paused on a camera shift, Jensen’s mind someplace far away from the scene, his imaginary hand curled around Jared’s stiff cock, eyes intent on the man’s beautiful, dimpled face as he lost himself in the pleasure Jensen was giving him.

When he came hard all over his stomach and chest, Jensen knew that he had wanted the real thing. He had been exposed to gay people and gay _things_ enough since moving from Texas that he hadn’t felt _disgusted_ with himself for his thoughts. Rather, he felt _ashamed_ that he was envisioning Jared, someone he hadn’t even gotten to know by that point, however wanted nothing more, and with Jared’s offer to meet up for drinks if they hadn’t landed Sam and Dean Winchester together he assumed that Jared at least liked him enough to want to hang out.

And they had. They spent a lot of time together, more time than was probably healthy with the ten to twelve hours they had been putting in each day filming, and yet still met up in each other’s trailers after a quick shower and change, heading to a local bar and chatting the night away.

It wasn’t until the end of season two, when Jensen had been so caught up in Dean’s emotions at holding his dead brother in his arms, screaming his name to anyone that would listen, that Jensen felt like he _needed_ the reassurance that Jared was alive and well, waiting for everyone to file out for their lunch breaks to dive for the bed Jared was playing dead on, shocking the life out of the man when he sealed his lips over his and pushed and pushed and pushed until Jared opened up for him willingly.

When the dust had settled, the both of them panting for breath, a pleasant buzz humming in Jensen’s chest, Jared smiled a dimpled smile at him, thumbed his bottom lip and asked him what took him so damn long, proceeding to point out _all_ the times he practically flaunted his body at Jensen, conveniently forgetting to bring a towel with him to the bathroom, passing out on the couch with his skin-tight boxers that hugged the whole of his ass, which Jensen admittedly jacked off to the thought of more times than he was comfortable saying out loud or even thinking, in that case.

As soon as they were alone in one of their trailers—Jensen couldn’t even remember which it was, they were so frantic—, he got Jared sitting on the couch and brought his first fantasy of the man to life, jerking his cock until he bit off Jensen’s name and soiled his Sam-shirt with thick, potent strips of come. Jensen had been so turned on, completely unsure of himself even as he bent to suck the remnants off Jared’s cock, surprised that he hadn’t minded the taste.

Jensen had never touched another’s man’s cock before that. He used to have an unspoken agreement with his own cock that when he couldn’t be asked to go out and find a girl to lose himself in, he would fuck his hand. But it didn’t have to mean anything.

Snickering internally at his own dorkiness, Jensen caught Jared’s eyes, searching within them for the courage to transition out of this awkwardness they’d found themselves in.

Out of curiosity, he turned his head as far as he could, glad to see that Dean’s expression was one of smugness for being right about something and teasing. Clearly, he was coming up with more one-liners to drop on them at random points, having nothing to do with whatever the current conversation might have been.

Jensen wasn’t all that surprised. Dean wasn’t homophobic, as far as he was aware. He made jokes, like a lot of people did, but he had no intention of giving someone shit for something out of their control. He wasn’t looking directly at them, however. That made sense, also, since naked. And they looked like them. Though, he may or may not have caught Dean checking out his ass and nodding to himself like he knew his ass looked good from all angles.

Conceited asshole, Jensen thought to himself. Vain, conceited asshole, he corrected himself, frowning when his cock throbbed inside Jared’s channel.

He cast his eyes right, taking in Sam’s adorably embarrassed face, eyes half apologetic for imposing, half set in a warning glare directed at his brother. Now, that was kind of problem for him. He was _kind of_ lying when he told Dean that he hadn’t wanted to kiss Sam. The thing was, Jensen wasn’t sure if that was because Sam looked exactly like Jared or because Sam’s a really fucking awesome dude, just like Jared. But not Jared. While he lacked Jared’s goofiness and man-child-esque qualities, he made up for it with his unending levels of empathy and loyalty to the people that he loved the most in his life.

It didn’t help that Jensen’s take on attracted was if they didn’t have dimples, a mole to the left of their nose or above their left eyebrow, a smile that rivalled the sun, kaleidoscopic eyes, brown, wavy hair, mile-long legs that went all the way up, a round, pert ass that seemed to be a flesh magnet for Jensen’s hands, dick and eyes, broad, wide shoulders, a narrow, thin waist, big hands and all of the other tiny details Jensen obsessed over, he just wasn’t interested.

And the kicker? Sam had all of those things.

One was enough to have Jensen hard as a rock and ready to pound nails. Two was giving him… ideas.

===

Sam was having a _hard_ time standing in that trailer. Jensen was… there weren’t words, really. And seeing that image… Jensen buried to the hilt inside Jared, vividly putting flesh and bone to one of his darkest fantasies, except with him as Jared and Dean as Jensen, was a bit of a mind-fuck. It _hurt_ how much he wanted to be Jared at that moment in time, with his legs wrapped around Jensen's—Dean’s waist, squeezing his hole around his hot, throbbing member.

Fuck. Sam wanted it, badly.

He hadn’t even responded to Dean’s, begrudgingly, well-timed joke after he _barged_ into the place, having lost patience after knocking twice and receiving no answer. Sam had tried to stop him. Dean hadn’t listened to reason, muttered that he was sure Wario and Waluigi wouldn’t call the police on them, forced his way through the door and spun on his heel the moment he noticed the position Jensen and Jared were in, added his little jibe with a smugness that irritated Sam and then stood in silent contemplation.

Sam couldn’t be certain, however, he wouldn’t have been surprised if Dean had checked Jensen—himself out while he had the opportunity. It wasn’t as though Sam wasn’t, taking in the ass that he would be happy to grab onto as Jensen—Dean slowly ground into him, hips doing those figure eights that never failed to have Sam’s insides breaking out into a wild frenzy.

He’d seen the way Dean’s hips could move. On girls, during his tirades and lewd gesturing… Sam imagined he was the girl's Dean had been gloating about, while pretending to be bored with the conversation.

Eventually, someone broke the silence. It was Jared.

“So, uh… This isn’t awkward at all, huh?”

Dean snorted. Sam elbowed him.

“Well,” Dean started, clapping his hands together. “We’re gonna go wait _out there,”_ he indicated the door, directing his attention at Sam. “Leave Adam and Steve to finish up, okay?” Dean shook whatever thought came into his head out of it, pointing up to the ceiling and then to the door again, making a come-hither gesture toward Sam when he didn’t immediately follow.

“Uh, yeah,” Sam agreed, lamely, biting his lip as he appraised the stretch of Jensen’s back, his shoulders, the curve of his ass and the thickness of his thighs. Shit. “Sorry to interrupt. Um…. I’m gonna—yeah.”

“You wanna watch?” Jensen asked, looking around him to see Dean’s disappearing frame.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, cock pulsing out a huge glob of pre-come into the fabric of his boxers.

“Dude, what?” Jared gave Jensen a pointed look.

“I’m… _kidding?”_

“Are you?” Jared challenged.

“ _Yes?”_

“Do you believe anything you’re sayin’ right now?”

_“Yes?…”_

“Jensen, what do you want?”

Sam watched with bated breath as Jensen closed his lips over Jared’s ear and whispered something that he couldn’t hear.

“He obviously likes it, Jen,” Jared said, eyeing the tent in Sam’s jeans. That’s not embarrassing at all. “I’m not enough for you, then?”

Jensen kissed Jared, then, the perfect amount of jaw-action that had Sam ready to explode in his boxers. “Don’t be an idiot.”

Jared shot him a teasing grin. “It could be hot. What do you wanna see?”

“You making out with him,” Jensen said, lowly, voice thick with lust. “Kind’a like how straight dudes love to watch two girls make out… Two of you is like next-level hot.”

When Sam finally comes back to himself enough to start moving toward the door, he suddenly has a naked Jared standing in front of him. “Are you okay, Sam?”

“Um… I, excuse me,” he managed, about to make his retreat when he caught sight of Jensen sat with his legs spread, right hand lazily stroking his cock as he watched them. Holy fucking shit. “You, uh… Have fun?”

Jared offered him a sultry look, large hand covering his crotch, tip-tilted eyes trained on his mouth. “We _are_ having fun. You could get in on it, if you want to.”

Sam wanted to. Maybe not with Jared. He wasn’t conceited like Dean was, but if Jensen wanted to see him kiss the man… It might not be that bad. Though he’d be more inclined to do it if that was what Dean wanted.

Which was when he walked in, saw Jared cupping his crotch, tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, tilted it to the other side, raised an eyebrow at the picture of Jensen jacking himself off, muttered unintelligibly and then bypassed them to get to Jensen.

“What are you doin’?”

Jensen licked his lips. “Um, what does it look like?”

Dean eyed Jensen’s cock for far longer than necessary. “You even have the same, annoying-ass freckle at the base,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes. “It really is a thing of beauty, isn’t it?”

A blush crept up Jensen’s neck and Sam started to imagine Dean getting his hand around Jensen’s cock, whispering filth in his ear as he brought him to the edge before denying him his orgasm, and suddenly it was all Sam could think about.

“Uh, _sure_?”

Dean hummed and grabbed Jensen’s face, turning it this way and that, apparently curious to see if all of the other _small_ details were intact. Jensen allowed him to do it, not even putting up a fuss when he pushed down on his bottom lip enough to examine his teeth.

“Fuck, we’re handsome,” Dean stated, looking ridiculously proud of himself as he turned Jensen’s head again, eyes taking in the stretch of his throat. “I wonder if it’s the same for you,” he said curiously, finding a spot on Jensen’s neck and stroking a finger over it. Sam and Jared watched on in interest as Jensen’s legs jerked and his back bowed from the light touch, lips parting on a moan. “Holy shit, is it!”

Jensen took some initiative then, swinging Dean around in a shocking move that had even Dean’s eyes widening when Jensen pushed him back against the couch and gripped his chin.

“Stop revealing secrets,” he admonished, running the pads of his fingers down the shell of Dean’s ear, stopping to the side of it and bearing down, from Sam’s vantage point. Dean cursed, gritting his teeth as Jensen continued to assault the spot until Dean was sweating from the heat inundating his body. “I know what you like, too, Dean.”

“Is that right?” Dean clipped, and in a move that had Sam’s eyes almost popping out of his head, curled his hand around Jensen’s still achingly hard cock and twisted his fingers around the crown, lightly grazing the flesh. Sam wasn’t sure if he was moaning or not, but some kind of sound came out of his throat, as well as Jared’s, as Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and melted into Dean’s grip, head falling onto Dean’s left shoulder. “Yeah, I thought you’d like that. That’s the kill shot.”

Jensen, seemingly not willing to admit defeat, tilted Dean’s head to one side and closed his lips over a particular spot on Dean’s neck that had his grip loosening. Sam was taking notes. He was pretty sure Jared was as well.

“Fuck, this is hot,” Jared voiced Sam’s thoughts, the hand at his crotch disappearing inside his jeans and circling his hard cock. “Sorry, I need to keep my hands busy or I’ll do something stupid, like interrupt what’s happening over there.”

Sam couldn't say he blamed him.

===

Okay, so maybe he was more attracted to Jensen than he originally let on. But then, he looked exactly like him. Fine ass included. And who _wouldn’t_ want a piece of him?

Dean wasn’t about to let him win that little game, though. If there was one thing Dean was good at, outside of hunting and cars, it was sex. The human body, more specifically. He knew just where to tweak, prod, push to have them coming apart like putty in his hands. And in that case, it was even easier because it was technically a duplicate of himself.

So when he leant up and nibbled on that spot behind Jensen’s ear, he expected the deep groan it emitted. He used the temporary shift in balance to have Jensen pinned beneath him, mouth a firm presence on Jensen’s throat as he explored all of the same spots that had his toes curling, fingers working the parts he couldn’t reach until Jensen’s head was thrashing around and his body was curling in on itself.

Damn, he was good.

“Fuck… Why are we doin’ this? Why am I _lettin’_ you do this?” Jensen asked.

“Because I’m hot,” Dean offered simply, kissing up the length of Jensen’s neck, softening his touch along his jawline until he was inches from connecting their lips. “So I might have a small amount of narcissism, but wouldn’t that be _your_ fault?”

“I–I’m not attracted to myself,” Jensen protested, weakly, the vein in his neck twitching when Dean ground against him in warning for bullshitting him. “It’s… It’s your attitude, all right? You’re confident with this stuff. That’s all.”

“Hmm,” Dean mulled that over, rising to his knees to get himself out of his jeans, leaning back down and kicking them off, along with his shoes, as he replied, finally sliding their cocks together. And it felt _good._ “So you admire me, huh?”

Jensen nodded, legs parting to give Dean more room to settle in. “Yes. You’re more amazing than you think,” he said, the pride in his eyes evident. “Despite how much you hate yourself.”

Dean shook that off, lining up their cocks for a better back and forth. “Why were you jacking it to my brother?”

A hard swallow was the initial response. Then, “I wanted to watch _them_ make out.”

“Like this?” Dean teased, capturing Jensen’s lips in a heated, _perfect_ exchange since they both _knew_ what the other would want, Jensen giving Dean the control he craved but meeting him in the middle at several points. There was _just_ enough tongue, _just_ enough pressure, _just_ enough breaks in between diving back in until Jensen’s cock was a throbbing, screaming mess against Dean’s. “You really wanna see it?”

Jensen nodded, eyes glazed over, a small glint like he forgot that Sam and Jared were in the trailer with them for a moment, swallowed up by guilt a second later. Dean watched him cast his eyes to Jared, which he followed and was stunned by the unabashed lust on display as he jerked Sam off through his jeans.

Hm. That was kind of hot. Shit.

Dean couldn’t explain why he was actively participating in pressing his cock flush against Jensen’s, making sure that the pressure was ideal. He knew it was, could see it in Jensen’s eyes as they hooded, lips slightly parted, thighs twitching as Dean rocked against him.

Another thing he couldn’t explain was why he was enjoying it so much, why he wanted to take it further and give Jensen the best head of his life, to date, just because he knew how to take the top spot without must effort. Dean hadn’t thought of sucking a dick a day in his life. Well, other than Sam’s. He’d thought about that a few times, wanting to see what Sam would look like with his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his chest heaving as he clamped a hand down on Dean’s shoulders and warned that he was about to come.

Dean would have drunk it down. It was Sam, after all.

But those were shower fantasies, normally when he was feeling particularly guilty for thinking about Sam spread out on one of those swings, fine-ass on display, slicked with lube so Dean could slide right on in without preamble. And, hey, with how Sam was staring at the two of them grinding together like they were comparable to Gods, maybe that sex swing was a possibility.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, now that the chance to sleep with Sam was staring him in the face, the opportunity to have Sam like Jensen had Jared over ten minutes ago. What would happen to their dynamic if they suddenly factored in sex? Would they be good? Would Sam suddenly complain when he didn’t put the toilet seat down or didn’t notice when he got a haircut?

Pfft. A haircut. Hilarious. Sam’s obviously aiming for Rapunzel level of hair.

Bullshit aside, Dean wanted to fuck Sam more than he wanted another ten inches on his dick. Because, y’know, why have 8.5 when you could have 18.5? Numbers. Yeah, numbers. Or, maybe five extra inches would be more appropriate… What the hell, make it 20. The point was, he had a choice to make. A choice that could alter the course of their… Relationship?… Indefinitely.

“Sammy, do you want _this_?” Dean asked, keeping it blunt and to the point as he coaxed another deep moan from Jensen, who squeezed his eyes shut.

Sam nodded stiffly, looking as though he was caught between staring at a _fascinating_ strip of paper or keeping their eyes firmly locked on each other.

He chose the latter, and Dean returned his nod with an, “Okay then. C’mere,” he requested, hand waving him over. Sam and Jared both walked over to him. “Jenny wants to watch you two beauties makeout. How ‘bout it?”

Jensen’s sudden grip on his wrist indicated he did not like that at all. Dean ignored him completely.

“Is that what you want, Dean?” Sam asked, looking somewhat demure all of a sudden, which Dean found endearing, to say the least.

Jared took the initiative for them, drawing Sam into a kiss that started out hesitant and quickly morphed into Jared ridding Sam off his top-half of clothing, pressing their naked-chests together as he fucked his tongue into Sam’s mouth.

Curious, Dean checked out Jensen’s reaction, amused by the near-black consumption of his irises, breathing shot as he reached out to grab Jared’s hip and squeezed, catching his lip between his teeth and thrusting up against Dean, which felt really fucking good.

Dean wasn’t as turned on by it as Jensen was. Maybe it was the lack of exposure to those kinds of fantasies, he supposed. He often imagined Sam. Singular. Just one. One Sam was all he needed, really. So it wasn’t having a mind-blowing effect on him like it was Jensen, but Jensen’s reaction to it _was_ having an effect on him that had him leaning down and blowing hot air over his neck, dipping to suck a mark onto the creamy, flawless skin.

Jensen started at the action, arms curling around Dean’s head as he drew the blood up to the skin, lazily circling his hips to keep their cocks stimulated.

“Fuck… I thought you hated make-up. I’m gonna need shit-tons to cover that up,” he half-complained, half-complimented. He was clearly impressed, and apparently competitive, finding a fresh stretch of skin on Dean’s shoulder to administer the same treatment. Dean didn’t mind bites. They meant he could look at them the next day and be like, yeah, that happened.

Sam and Jared broke the kiss just as Jensen was finishing up, admiring his mark smugly before turning his gaze on to his better half. Jared was obviously Jensen’s wife and nothing would convince Dean otherwise.

“That was so hot, Jay,” Jensen said, leering openly at both of them. “Is there anythin’ you wanna see me do?”

Jared’s mind went straight to the gutter, from the look of things.

“Oh, I can think of a few things I wanna see. But let’s start with teaching these boys how to suck dick.”

Jensen laughed. _Laughed._

“On each other, or? How do you want it, sweetheart?”

His eyes landed on Dean’s, hunger building with each lingering gaze on his cock. “God, I want you both inside me by the end of the night.”

“Sunovabitch!” Jensen cursed, hanging onto Dean for dear life. “Are you tryin’ to give me a damn heart attack?”

Dean stared at Sam while Jensen and Jared made out from a really fucking awkward angle, what with Dean draped over him and Jared having to bend his body in what looked like a chiropractors worst nightmare. Sam caught his look, eyes basically steaming over as he watched them go at it, briefly cutting to Dean’s lips.

He decided that was it. Dean rolled off of Jensen, got to his feet, quickly got rid of his top-half and tugged Sam down to his height to lay claim to his lips. Lips he’d been dreaming about for what felt like aeons. Sam responded immediately, far more enthusiastically than he had with Jared as he opened himself up to Dean, hands curling around the nape of his neck, head tilting the opposite direction to deepen the kiss.

All four of them were lost in each other’s mouths, lips smacking the only sound in the room, not counting the quiet groans as they tasted each other.

Dean worked on divesting Sam of his bottom half while they made out, a satisfied grunt leaving him when he got two handfuls of Sam’s ass for the first time, rubbing the tip of his finger over Sam’s dry, tight crease.

Sam made an approving sound, sliding his cock along Dean’s naval, panting out harsh breaths and squeezing his eyes shut when he Dean attacked his neck.

===

Jared felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched Sam and Dean get to know each other in a way they thought they never would. There was something beautiful about Sam’s tall frame dipping to accommodate the height difference, making it harder on himself and still supporting Dean as the man licked and sucked on his neck, going all the way down until his teeth and lips were worrying the thick flesh of Sam’s thighs.

Jensen was watching, too, one hand on the back of Jared’s neck, the other stripping his cock. They both seemed to appreciate the quiet moan Sam emitted when Dean experimentally licked at his cock before taking the head into his mouth and suckling on it.

Laughter bubbled in Jensen’s chest. He whispered, “He’ll get used to it.”

“What?”

“The taste. When he sees how much Sam likes it, he’ll ignore how much it grosses him out,” he said confidently, turning Jared’s attention back to the scene where Dean was grumbling about pornstars making it look so god damn easy, which they both laughed at. “Sam’s a big dude, Dean. Give it time.”

“Can _you_ go all the way down on this monster?” Dean challenged, stroking Sam’s cock leisurely as he whipped his head around to pin them with a harsh stare.

“Yes, he can,” Jared answered for him, amused by Dean’s affronted expression. “But he has years of practice.”

“It’s okay, Dean,” Sam soothed, ever the placater even though he was clearly losing his mind at the sight of Dean even being eye-level with his dick. “We all have to admit our faults.”

“You little shit,” Dean growled, taking half in and gagging around it so violently Jensen’s cock partially wilted

Jensen moved quickly to his side and pulled him off. “Breathe, idiot,” he scolded him, taking Sam’s cock in his hand. “You need to relax. Breathe, relax your throat, take only what you can and build up to taking more,” he instructed. Jared couldn’t see their faces, but he assumed from the tension in Dean’s shoulders that he was annoyed about being coached on how to suck dick by a bonafide replica. “I’ll show you how it’s done,” Jensen said teasingly, and Jared felt his cock throb. He loved it when Jensen got all cocky.

“Fine. Show me your skills, oh wise one,” Dean mocked, folding his arms over his chest and setting his chin in a defiant position.

A cheeky grin was all he received in return as Jensen breathed in gently through his nose and proceeded to swallow Sam whole, who smacked his hands down on Jensen’s shoulders and threw his head back, stifling an epic moan by shaking his head from side to side, sweat pouring down his face as Jensen continued to work his throat around him. Fuck, Jared practically died and went to heaven every time Jensen did that.

“Oh my God. Do me next,” Dean beamed, and Jensen somehow winked at him. Jared was going to be very sore by the end of their time together, he imagined, but it was going to be so worth it. “I hate to admit it, but I’m starting to see why they call ‘em cock-sucking lips.”

“Fuck—shit—fuck, oh my fucking God!” Sam blabbered, squeezing Jensen’s shoulders as he continued to take him all the way to the base, a string of saliva connecting Sam’s cock to his lips each time he pulled off before inhaling him, again.

Not willing to no longer be a part of the action, Jared stalked over to Jensen and stretched on his back until his head was in between Jensen’s legs. He immediately grabbed Jensen’s hard cock and sucked it into his mouth, moaning around the stretch as Dean continued to praise Jensen for his skills.

“Dean, I wanna suck your cock. Please,” Sam said suddenly, and the sound that left Dean’s mouth was far more animal than man. Jared cracked an eye open and watched Jensen guide Sam into a seated position while maintaining the languid back and forth on his cock. Peering to the left showed him Dean kneeing his way over to Sam’s left side, eyes lust-blown as Sam took him into his mouth, and… Shit. Deep-throated him in one.

“No way,” Dean groaned, fisting Sam’s hair in his hands. “You’ve done this before, dammit!”

Jensen laughed around Sam’s cock, which made Jared laugh around Jensen’s, which made Dean yell at all of them to shut up and suck dick, bitches.

“I always imagined you,” Sam confessed a few moments later. “Didn’t matter who he was or what he looked like. I only saw you.”

“Hug me, Sam, that was beautiful,” Dean replied, sniggering, tugging on Sam’s hair to get him back on his cock. “But you can’t do that right now, so I’ll _settle_ for this.”

It went on until Sam warned Jensen that he was gonna come, which Dean had a problem with, shoving Jensen out of the way to take the load into his own mouth, making the most hilarious face at the taste which had Jared almost choking on Jensen’s dick from trying not to laugh his ass off at it.

“You eat too much fruit,” Dean commented, scowling as he rubbed the remnants off his face. He didn’t seem to be that bothered when he pressed his lips to Sam’s and swapped the taste between their mouths. “There, have your bitter cock-juice back.”

“Really, Dean?”

Dean shrugged, kissed him again. “I’ll get used to it.”

At that moment, Jensen sent a smug look Jared’s way with an eyebrow waggle. “Yeah, you were right. Whatever.”

Before Dean could retort, he was busy gritting his teeth since Jensen decided to take him into his mouth like he requested earlier, prefacing it with being curious about the authentic taste of himself since he’d never managed to bend far enough to get his dick in his mouth.

Jared watched vividly as Jensen sucked Dean down like a pro, not stopping when the man lost his balance, tumbled over and fell flat on his ass. Jensen kept going and going and going and going until Dean’s legs were twitching and his thumb knuckle was in his mouth, a guttural groan breaking through the gaps as he emptied his first load of the night into Jensen’s waiting mouth.

Damn. His jaw must be aching by now.

“If he eats too much fruit, you eat too much red meat,” Jensen said, clicking his lips. “Not that I care. It would be worth it every time to see that look on your face.”

“Screw you,” Dean shot back, seemingly embarrassed.

“He’s cocky now, but he was basically the same when we first started foolin’ around,” Jared informed Dean, grinning at Jensen’s look of utter betrayal. “What? If your ego gets too big you’ll start feelin’ entitled to shit.”

“I’ll get what I’m owed,” Jensen warned, the smile on his face dampening his faux glare. He turned his attention back to Dean, then. “Wanna taste yourself, tough guy?”

Dean eyed Jensen’s lips like they would explode the moment he touched them. “No thanks. I’m good.”

Apparently he wasn’t getting the choice. Jensen rolled his eyes and dragged him into a kiss that they both moaned into. Jared stroked his cock liberally, head tilted back to watch the proceedings, getting a spectacular view of Jensen’s ass twisting and turning as he slid their cocks together, the image of the combined girth stretching his ass open making Jared feel dizzy with want.

Sam was taking in the sights as well, chest partially heaving from his recent orgasm, fingers twitching at his sides. It was obvious that he wanted to reach out and touch, but he also didn’t want to interrupt, it seemed. Jared could relate, eager to see where Jensen and Dean would take it if they left them to their own devices. Jensen appeared to be enjoying the power trip of being _better_ at something, with regards to Dean, the kiss tipping in his favour as Dean’s head retreated further back from the force of Jensen's insistence.

A low growl came from one of them. Dean’s hands sealed around the globes of Jensen’s ass, pulling him tighter against him and thrusting his cock along Jensen’s abdomen, the fat head of his dick peeking over Jensen’s hip. Both Sam and Jared licked their lips at the sight. Dean was fighting back now, laying Jensen on his back again and grinding down onto him as he fucked his tongue into his mouth.

Jensen groaned and cursed Dean’s name like a warning when he settled his weight on top of him, trapping him to the ground as he gripped a handful of his hair, forced his head to tilt and sucked on the pulse point of his neck as he rocked languorously, drawing out each drag of his cock along Jensen’s. Fuck, it was so hot to see Jensen losing his mind like he was, body going limp as Dean took total control of the situation, breathing hot and heavy along the collum of Jensen’s throat while he rubbed their cocks together over and over, the vein on Jensen’s neck throbbing as he screwed up his face, relaxed a moment later and came between them, body convulsing from the force, Dean’s lips touching a different part of his neck with each jerk of Jensen’s hips until he was flat–out, chest rising and falling.

“I’m not done,” Dean told him, his tone mixed with darkness. Jared watched, orgasm on the brink of rushing out of him as Dean crawled backwards down Jensen’s body and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, lips softly bobbing back and forth, attacking Jensen’s sensitive crown with a vigour that had him writhing and cursing, hands going to Dean’s head to try and force him off.

Jared came then, somewhat embarrassed, but far too turned on to even care.

“Enough. Shit. Please—fuck!” Jensen snapped off, curled his fingers in Dean’s identical hair. Jared could just about make out through the haze of his orgasm that he was trying and failing to get Dean off of him.

Eventually, Dean did, the epitome of smugness on his face when he drew back, apparently not even bothered that a line of Jensen’s come was stuck to his chin.

“What I lack in experience, pal, I more than make up for in natural talent and an eagerness to learn,” he said, aiming his wink at Jared, and then licked his lips in Sam’s direction. “Who else wants to teach me?”

After a pause, Jensen was the next to speak. “You ever been rimmed, Sam?”

All eyes turned to the man in question, and his sudden interest in the floor was answer enough. Jared flicked his eyes to Dean to see how he felt about that, the unease on his face clearly depicting that he wasn’t sure about anyone wanting to eat ass. It was understandable. Most people would assume that it was gross, and maybe it was? But as long as someone was clean down there, it was a non-issue.

“Do you like it?” Dean questioned, curiosity in his green eyes as he started to stalk over to him. “I mean, I don’t know if the skills are transferable, but I’m pretty damn good at eating pussy. How ‘bout it?”

Jared groaned then, positive that the thought running through Jensen’s head right now was that he had two asses to feast on. Maybe three if Dean wanted to try it. With as much speed as he possessed, Jared got to his feet and shamelessly climbed onto the couch, legs spread with enough room for the other two as he bowed his back and pushed his ass up.

Jensen whistled approvingly, got himself up off the floor and smoothed a hand over Jared’s ass, administered a light pat that had him wiggling his ass in response. His eagerness may have come across as whorish, but Jared seriously didn’t have a fuck to give. Not when Sam mirrored his position, hands braced on the back of the couch, ass jutted out obscenely. Craning his neck afforded him the image of both Jensen and Dean staring at their asses with reverence in their eyes, Dean’s cock rutting against Sam’s right buttcheek as he thumbed his hole.

In the next instance, Dean took of a sniff of his thumb, and Jared almost died laughing as he stared at it thoughtfully before shrugging one shoulder and wetting the tip.

“Could be worse,” Dean muttered to no one in particular. To his right, Sam dipped his head in embarrassment so Jared leaned over, got a hand on the back of his neck and guided him into a soft, sensual kiss. “I’m starting to see the appeal of that.”

“Hot, right?” Jensen agreed. “If I didn’t think there was a possibility that someone would uncover it, I would get it on camera.”

Dean snorted. “That’ll cost extra. Sammy don’t play for pennies,” he said, his hand gliding lovingly along Sam’s back appearing in Jared’s peripheral as he broke the kiss with him. “Ain’t that right, Sam?”

Sam looked about done with all the foreplay.

“Can we stop talking and… Get on with it?”

“This is what you have to look forward to,” Jensen said, not unkindly. “You’ll be pussy-whipped by the end of the week.”

“You’re me. You know how much shit that little bastard gets away with,” Dean replied, sounding exasperated, however, fond. “Gotta love ‘im.”

===

In the presence of Jared _and_ Sam kneeling on the couch with their asses out like some kind of sexy as sin banquet, Jensen was having a hard time keeping it together. Dean was testing Sam’s hole, staring at it with avid concentration, seemingly amazed when it opened up for his thumb and then sealed shut once he pulled it out. One would think he’d never taken a dump before.

“This isn’t your first time having things up your ass, is it, Sammy?” Dean husked, pushing his thumb in and out of Sam’s ass, keeping his other hand delicately placed on the small of Sam’s back to navigate his position.

Sam groaning into the material of the couch and looking humiliated was answer enough for all of them.

“What happens in college, stays in college,” Jared clarified, rolling his hips back enticingly, signalling for Jensen to get _the fuck_ on with it. And he wasn’t in the mood to keep the man waiting so he got to his knees, a hand on Dean’s shoulder prompting him to follow suit.

“Bon appétit,” Dean said, a nervous tinge to his voice as he caressed Sam’s ass on both sides and brought his face closer to his entrance. “So, what’s my first move, Mr. Miyagi?”

“Uh, don’t be afraid to get your face in there, take it slow and worship Sam like he deserves,” Jensen instructed him, puffing out a warm breath over Jared’s hole and using just the tip of his tongue to lick over it. “You get good at this, it’ll guarantee compliance.”

Jared snorted. “Yeah, right—ahh!”

Dean chuckled darkly, slapped both hands down on Sam’s ass and buried his face between his cheeks. In response, Jensen could see Sam clenching his fists into the couch and gritting his teeth to keep something down so he must be doing a good job.

Then again, with the way Dean eats… _all the time,_ and his passion for savouring every bite, it made sense that rimming would come naturally to him. And with how he was closing his eyes and really getting into it, spreading Sam’s ass apart, lapping at it like a dog with a bowl of water, it was fair to suggest that he was probably enjoying it himself.

If he wasn’t… Well, Sam was enjoying it enough for both of them. Jensen could see the hair sticking to his face from the heat focusing all its attention in his head. He was rocking his hips back, meeting Dean’s low growls with soft moans of encouragement, throwing one arm back to part his ass so Dean could focus on pushing deeper, kitten-licking him with such dedication to engaging every nerve that even Jensen felt jealous as Sam snatched a strip of couch between his teeth and gripped Jared’s shoulder, almost as if for moral support.

Jensen shook himself out of his own daze and focused on Jared, putting his own skills to work as he pressed the tip of his tongue in and then flattened the rest over Jared’s furled entrance, his cock twitching between his legs when Jared voiced his encouragement, egging Dean on at the same time, the accolades he was sending his way provoking Jensen to grumble his displeasure and nip a bare bit of skin directly to the left of Jared’s hole.

Not willing to be bested at something he had a passion for, Jensen pumped the breaks, so to speak, pulling out every trick in the book, rolling his tongue inside Jared’s ass, pushing his two index fingers in alongside so he could stretch him out enough to tilt his tongue downwards and just about brush over Jared’s prostate. Which he managed, and Jared let out an almighty curse, backing his ass up on Jensen’s face with renewed vigour.

A wealth of pride gushed through him when Jared half-screamed his name, which was quickly shattered by diverting his attention to what Dean was doing, reminded of the first few times he and Jared had done that, how much time Jensen spent worshipping every part of him, lips whisper soft as they suckled on the flesh around his balls in between slow draws of his tongue. He watched now out of the corner of his eye as Dean pulled Sam’s cock back and licked all the way from the tip of his cock, down to the base, curved over his balls, followed the line of his perineum up to his hole and passionately made out with it as though it were the Frog prince and only the most skilled kissers held the power to return him to his human form.

Seeing the passion, the _drive_ to make Sam feel like he was the _one_ thing in Dean’s life with every flick and curl of his tongue, every gentle rub to the small of his back, every graze of teeth on smooth, soft flesh, served to make Jensen feel guilty about his own position. For so long, even when the two of them had time to do more than mediocre foreplay, they’d been so exhausted from when they had been busy that it became… convenient. Easy.

Jensen wasn’t sure which of them started getting lazy, starting neglecting the little things, but it stopped right then. He was going to take the advice that he had given to Dean and run with it. He was going to ignore what was happening to his right, for the time being, focus on the man he loved quivering under his touch as he left him floating in anticipation for his tongue, for any movement from his end.

Jared always loved that, not knowing when Jensen’s tongue would press flat against his hole, plump lips sucking on the surrounding flesh as Jared opened up around him with ease. Jensen loved it, spit dripping down his chin included as he pushed as far as he could, a gasp of pleasure leaving Jared that had Jensen’s cock throbbing its approval. He didn’t pay it any attention at that moment. Instead, he pushed harder, mouthed Jared’s hole with a vapid hunger, stretched his jaw and worked his tongue to its maximum potential, taking each breathy whimper and moan as a declaration of victory,

The taste of Jared’s natural musk, cum and spittle was a demanding force on Jensen’s tongue, reminding him of the thick, potent load he received from Dean earlier. He kept attacking Jared’s crease with an insatiable hunger, endeavouring to keep it up until the only taste on the tip of his tongue was pure, unadulterated Jared, because that’s the one taste he couldn’t live without.

In front of him, Jared punched the couch and practically screamed euphorically, beautiful, bouncy hair whipping from side to side as he thrashed, the muscles in his back rippling as he curved and curled in on himself, ass thrusting back onto Jensen’s ravenous tongue.

He side-eyed Sam looking in pretty much the same state, a somewhat proud grin forming around Jared’s slick, twitching hole knowing that Dean was exactly the type of _eater_ he thought he would be.

“Your double is real sensitive, huh?” Dean observed, staring over at them. Jensen figured he was referring to Jared’s shaking thighs and body covered in a light sheen of sweat. His boy sweated a lot.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed.

Dean didn’t say anything else, to him. He did kiss a path up Sam’s spine to his ear and whispered something neither he nor Jared were able to make-out. However, it must have had something to do with Jared because Sam shifted to lie on his side and took Jared’s cock into his mouth, moaning around him as Dean stroked Sam with one hand and poked and prodded Jared with the other, looking for his weak-spots.

Which he found. Far too quickly.

Jared went from whimpers and moans to curses and vigorous lip biting, with Sam sucking his cock like it held within it the fountain of youth. Well, some kind of fountain, anyway. Dean, on the other hand, found the key erogenous zones on his neck, sides and, of course, his nipples. Jared was in a bit of frenzy, clearly unsure as to what to focus on, Jensen eating him out, Sam choking on his dick or Dean muttering filth to him as he tweaked his nipple with his thumb and index finger, head bent to nip and suck on his neck.

“Just wait until you come, Jay-rod—” Jensen almost gagged on his own spit when Dean came up with the same nickname he did. The on-set one. Not the off-set one— “Sam’s gonna keep suckin’ and suckin’ ‘til you can’t take no more, and I’m gonna get at those big balls of yours while Jenny gets his fingers in your ass.”

Jensen soundlessly protested to the use of that name, again, but Dean probably didn’t care as he slapped a hand down on Jared’s ass, smirking at the raw moan of want that ripped out of him. To be fair, he would be annoyed if _anyone else_ did that to Jared, but Dean was like… Him? Kind of. It was confusing. Just go with it.

“That’s it, Sammy, suck that dick. Show me those skills you learned at Stanford. You should have been studying law, but clearly you were studying which truck stop was the best hot-spot for glory-holes,” Dean joked, zero malice in his words as he jacked Sam off with keen, practised strokes that had Sam bucking into the air as he groaned around the thick shaft in his mouth.

“Fuck… Jen—It’s too much!” Jared snapped off, muscles tensing and relaxing seconds later. If Jensen thought he was actually about to break, he would have insisted that Dean knock it off, but it was more likely that Jared would kill him if he put an end to it. “Fingers. Give me your fingers!”

See? It was one or the other.

Jensen felt better complying to Jared’s wishes, pushing one digit in easily, immediately, crooking the first knuckle and gently rubbing Jared’s prostate while pushing the top knuckle up to start coaxing him open, which started happening far sooner than normal.

“If I die today… It was worth it,” Jared half-jested, followed by another dark chuckle from Dean as he gripped his hair and stole a kiss from him for the first time. Jensen felt a little miffed for a second, because he knew how much of a good kisser Dean was and he didn’t want to develop some sort of inferiority complex after Dean showed Jared how good it _could_ be.

And with Dean’s jaw moving the way it was and Jared almost fucking collapsing and choking Sam to death in the process, Dean was giving it to him pretty damn good. Shit.

“You taste like gummy worms,” Dean said, smacking his lips. “I like it.”

Jared’s body flushed all over. A thunder cloud loomed over Jensen’s head, sated marginally by the hoarse curse from Jared’s throat when Jensen scraped the end of his nail over his G-spot, making Jared’s hole spasm around him.

Jensen tried not to feel as turned on as he was at the sheer hunger in Jared’s eyes directed at Dean’s stiff, throbbing cock. The asshole bit his lip and smirked, matters of the dick obviously trained into his brain since he immediately cottoned on to what Jared wanted and smeared a line of pre-come along the meeting of his lips.

“Please,” Jared said, voice thick with _need,_ eyes slamming shut as a wet sound came from beneath him, Sam seemingly on a personal mission to bathe his mouth in Jared’s release.

“He begs so pretty,” Dean commented, leering as he stroked his thumb over the head of his cock, gathered a fresh glob of pre-come and pushed it into Jared’s mouth. “You want this in your mouth, Jay-rod?”

Jared nodded shamelessly, licking his lips in that devious little way he did that never failed to have Jensen leaking onto the floor. Which he was, throat tight from the air trapped inside it, eyes unable to abandon the image of Jared’s mouth opening up around Dean’s cock, just letting him into that tunnel of warmth that Jensen’s spent more hours inside than he could quantify. It was a heady visual, almost as if he were watching a past scene unfolding, the exact same girth battling with the corners of Jared’s mouth as he sealed over him, locking him in place and acting as nothing but a human fleshlight as Dean pumped his hips.

Jensen was positive the exaggerated hip thrusts were for their benefit and not his own. He did his best not to roll his eyes, letting Dean have his male-stripper moment, identical balls slapping wetly against the cleft of Jared’s chin, Jensen’s hand anxiously moving towards his cock to strip it at the sight, but he stopped himself, taking Dean’s earlier position instead and mindlessly jerking Sam’s cock, who groaned around the thick, heavy length in his mouth, fucking into Jensen’s fist with as much lucidity as he could muster.

With his other hand, he pumped three fingers into Jared’s ass, stroking him nice and deep, tuning him like a guitar, twisting and plucking until the note was just right, sung through the slit of Dean’s cock and out through his mouth in response, a grunt and a snarl leaving him soon after when Jared curled his fingers around his hips and held him in the back of his throat for what seemed like forever, Dean’s fingers tensing in Jared’s hair, pulling at the strands as Jared worked his throat around him with a passion only seen in movies. He broke for air when he was forced off, sucking in greedy lungfuls and looking like there was nowhere in the world he would rather be, staring at Dean’s cock with so much unresolved sexual tension that Jensen half expected it to rip itself off Dean’s body and soar down Jared’s throat.

“Jensen is a lucky boy,” Dean purred, running a hand through Jared’s hair, letting the strands slip through the gaps in his fingers. A gasp escaped Jared’s throat, then, hands digging into the couch, forehead creasing and back bowing, reminded of the carbon copy of himself blowing him with an intensity that rivalled the sun on a hangover morning. Jensen felt Jared’s hole flutter around his fingers, sealing tight around them, perineum pulsing as he moaned in warning of the oncoming orgasm about to tear through him. “Fuck yeah, Sammy! Go on, you beautiful bastard, get that cream.”

Undeterred by the really crappy line, Sam pushed on, not even aware, apparently, that Jensen had stopped his assault on his cock to observe him throwing an arm around Jared’s waist, pressing so hard against his groin that he almost fell off the couch. Jensen’s fingers were snug, so warm and nestled in Jared’s enriching heat that he could barely breathe from the need to be buried to the hilt inside the man he loved, however, moved a supportive hand to the small of his back, grounding him as Dean dipped and craned his neck, nipping and sucking at Jared’s engorged balls, rumbling a chuckle into the sensitive flesh, curling an arm around to shove two fingers in alongside Jensen’s, Jared’s answering bitten off curse making Jensen regret not filming the spectacle from the beginning.

He wasn’t sure he was breathing by the point that Jared was groaning in blissful agony, begging any that would listen that it was too much, that he couldn’t take any more of it, and with one last demand from Dean to flood Sam’s mouth, he fucking did, head smushed into the couch, balls swelling between his legs, Dean’s lips sucking one into his mouth and releasing it with a pop multiple times over as Sam loudly swallowed the entire load. Jensen may have seen one of Sam’s hands snare Dean’s cock in a loose embrace, but he wasn’t sure he had the brain cells to piece apart fantasy from reality at that point.

===

Sam found that he didn’t mind the taste of Jared’s come. Maybe eating more sweets than square meals, according to Jensen’s earlier jibe, was part of the reason his face wasn’t scrunching up at having to swallow every drop of Jared’s release. To be fair, he wasn’t in a position that he could have gotten out of the way if he had tried, and he kind of wanted to see it through to the end. Jared had these eyes that have that quality of disarming everyone in the room with him, and making them fall in love with him.

Well, kind of. He wasn’t in love with the man or anything, but he felt compelled to make him feel good, to see him smile, to aid him in coming completely undone, which was also nice to see. It gave him hope that he could turn into a pile of mush like that one day. Just feel nothing, be nothing, exist in a euphoric haze that carried over the multiple missed opportunities to save lives that week.

Jared was certainly on the loopier side, body moulding like butter as they shifted him onto his back, Jensen between his legs, pressing his nose into Jared’s crotch and getting the scent of him all over his face as he kissed and licked his way up to his neck, where he nuzzled him like he was something precious and worth caring about. Sam felt a little like he was imposing, seeing that.

On the other hand, Dean didn’t seem to pay it any mind, stroking a hand down Jensen’s back, whispering filth into Jared’s ear, while also tickling Sam’s balls in _just_ the right way.

They resituated then, Sam’s cock pushing into Jared’s thigh, Dean’s rutting against his hip, Jensen’s probably pressed flush to his stomach. They must be taking some kind of break, which he supposed they all maybe needed. He knew his throat and jaw did.

Out of nowhere, Jared blurted out, “Jensen wants to rim you, Dean, if you’re up for it.”

Dean’s lips moved on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s not… I’m not really… Why?”

“Just wanna see how you react,” Jensen answered, shrugging. “It’s not like I don’t have the finest ass in the world to feast on at my leisure already.”

“Good answer,” Jared noted, a dopey grin on his face. “He’s gentle. He’ll treat you right. You’re in good hands. Or… is it good tongue?”

Jensen stared at him like he just spoke another language, which made Dean laugh and shake his head. “Look, I’m a reasonable guy. Worst case scenario, I rip one right in your mouth. Best case scenario, I don’t,” Dean said, a pleased smirk on his face at the look of utter horror in Jensen’s eyes.

“Funny,” Jensen replied, slack-jawed.

“I do have one in the chamber, actually,” Dean warned.

Sam shoved him lightly, turned his head to Jensen and made a _you-did-this_ face. “He doesn’t.”

“How do you know that?” Dean questioned, leaning over him with an odd look. “Do you have some kind of device that pings when I’m about to blow a hot one?”

Wrinkling his nose at the word choice, Sam scowled at him. “You don’t warn people and you _don’t_ hold them in, that’s how I know.”

For a minute, it looked as though Dean was preparing an argument, lips parted on the beginning syllable of whatever tirade he was about to snap into, but then he made a face like he couldn’t be more proud, probably thinking about the time he hotboxed Sam in the car while he was asleep and then poked him until he woke up, lips slowly eeking out until Sam caught onto the smell, hands battling for the window lever while glaring hellfire and brimstone at Dean’s smug face.

Once he’d finished his flashback, Dean waggled his eyebrows, blew out a laugh and then turned his attention toward Jensen, who seemed to have peeled the look of assumed disgust off his face. “Admit that I’m not the only narcissist in the room and you can do it, just don’t expect me to like it.”

Jensen licked his lips and settled on a wan smile. “I’m not a narcissist. You’re just… admittedly kind’a hot. For a douchebag.”

MORE SOON 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be updated tomorrow with the rest of the sex scene. I hope. Then I can start working on an updating for one of my fics. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on getting the second part out before the start of the next week. Hound me if you want. XD


End file.
